Ne me brise pas le coeur Avant que je te le donne
by ShipLarryStylinson
Summary: Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je vais passer ma septième année à l'école Poudlard. Harry et Ron? Ils sont partis, ils m'ont laissée tomber. - -Je dois partir Ron! [...] Viens avec moi. -Mais...Et Hermione? On ne survivera pas deux jours sans elle! Ne lui répète pas... -Alors on ne lui dira rien! - Et depuis... Bah, j'essaye de survivre...
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou! Je me présente... Ou pas! Parce que, je l'ai bien compris, si vous avez cliqué sur ma fic, ce n'est pas pour m'entendre déblatérer ma vie, mais pour lire le premier chapitre de ma fic, qui est plutôt une sorte de prologue... Peut être même que vous avez sauté cette partie pour passer directement à la fic. Donc, je me vous emmerde pas. Mais n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review ;)_

* * *

C'est officiel, je suis devenue folle. Je me jette dans la gueule du Loup, dans la fosse aux lions, dans le nid à Mangemorts. A vrai dire, cette dernière expression conviendrait mieux.

En effet, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je vais passer ma septième année à l'école Poudlard. Harry et Ron? Ils sont partis, ils m'ont laissée tomber.

_Flash Back:_

-je dois partir Ron!  
-Tu ne peux pas partir Harry! Et le mariage?  
-Ecoute Ron, je me fiche de qui se marie! Il est là, quelque part! Viens avec moi.  
-Mais...Et Hermione? On ne survivera pas deux jours sans elle! Ne lui répète pas...  
-C'est vrai, mais tu sais que Poudlard a plus besoin d'elle que quiconque! on ne peut pas partir et laisser l'école aux mains des mangemorts!  
-Mais Hermione va être furieuse quand on lui dira!  
-Alors on ne lui dira rien!  
-Bon...J'imagine qu'on a pas le choix...  
-On lui laissera une lettre.  
-Je vais chercher mes affaires.  
-Oh, Ron, laisse ça sur le lit d'Hermione.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
-Sirius me l'a donné quand je suis allé aux QG la première fois. C'est un parchemin Magique. J'en ai deux autres dans mon sac. Ils sont ensorcelés tous les trois. Tout ce qui sera écrit sur l'un, apparaîtra sur les autres. Ca nous sera utile vu que le Ministère intercepte les courriers...pour parler avec Hermione.  
-Ok, attends-moi là...

Fin du F-B. 

Depuis, j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. Cette année, l'école a bien changé. Les cours aussi. Il y'a deux nouveaux profs, les Carrows. Et au grand déplaisir de la plupart des élèves, Rogue est devenu directeur. De nouveaux cours "spéciaux" on été ajoutés. malgré ce changement, Je suis devenue préfète-en-chef.

J'imagine que McGonagall a du se battre pour que j'aie ce titre. Et sans étonnement, mon Homologue est Malefoy. Après tout, c'est le Mini-mangemort en Chef, Prince des Serpentards, et patati, et patata...

Malgré tout, j'espère qu'il y'a encore une part de bon en lui. Je sais que Harry s'en doute, quand il a vu qu'il refusait de tuer Dumbledore. Mais ça ne fait pas de lui un "gentil" pour autant. Toujours est-il qu'on derva faire nos rondes ensemble. A quoi ça sert? Avec le nouveau régime imposé par Rogue, personne n'osera sortir après le couvre-feu...

Bon, une dernière vérification:  
Robes, c'est fait.  
Livres, c'est fait.  
Baguette, c'est fait.  
Potions de guérison, c'est fait. (On sait jamais...)  
Insigne de PEC, c'est f...Mon insigne! Ouf, il est là! Tiens, il a changé cette année. Il y'a beaucoup plus de...vert!

Bon, sinon, à part ça, mes vêtements sont prêts, Mon sac à main...Non je ne suis pas devenue superficielle, ce sac à main est un sac à main ensorcelé, je lui ai jeté un sort d'extension indétectable. Il contient le nécessaire en cas d'attaque, une cape d'invisibilité léguée par Fol Oeil, et le Parchemin enchanté d'Harry. Il a été très utile. Grâce à lui j'ai pu savoir ce qui se passait, et il faut dire que mes conseils étaient indispensable pour Harry et Ron.

Enfin Bref, je dois y aller si je veux arriver à temps pour monter dans le Poudlard Express. Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller?


	2. J'entends Siffler le Train

Ca m'a fait bizarre de monter dans le Poudlard express sans Harry et Ron. C'était comme un vide en moi. Sans le vouloir, les souvenirs de nos premières années ont refait surface. Je me rends compte à quel point j'étais une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout. En grandissant, j'ai appris à sortir le nez de mes bouquins, et j'ai appris que j'avais deux amis formidables. Mais aujourd'hui, ils sont partis sans moi.

Empêchant les larmes de sortir, je me suis mise à la recherche de mes amis. J'ai finalement trouvé le compartiment de Neville, Luna et Ginny.

Quand ils m'ont vue rentrer, leurs doutes se sont vus vérifiés. Harry et Ron étaient partis. Ils ne venaient pas à Poudlard cette année. Je leur ai raconté pourquoi ils n'étaient pas là, et ce qu'ils devaient faire, sans trop rentrer dans les détails, de peur que quelqu'un nous écoute.

On discutait un peu des nouveaux professeurs quand quelqu'un a ouvert le compartiment. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était Malefoy, qui venait nouz faire sa "visite de bienvenue" annuelle, accompagné de ses deux gorilles, mais non. Une vague de froid nous a envahis, et sont apparus des détraqueurs, suivis de près par deux Mangemorts qui scrutaient les compartiments d'un regard malsain à la recherche d'une personne que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

-Eh les Nazes! Il est pas là.

C'était Neville. Les Mangemorts sont restés plantés là un moment, à lui lancer des regards noirs, puis ils sont partis, se résignant au fait que Harry n'était pas venu.

-Ils sont vraiment idiots. Même si Harry était venu, il ne serait pas assez suicidaire pour se montrer devant eux n'est-ce pas?...N'est-ce pas?  
- Tu oublies que Harry a hérité de son père le don de s'attirer des ennuis!

-Bon, tu viens Ginny?  
-Euh..., où ça Hermione?  
-Le compartiment des préfets!  
-J'avais complètement oublié, merci Mione!  
-Je t'en prie, tu sais que je détste ce surnom.  
-C'est justement pour ça que je l'utilise.

En chemin, on a rencontré Colin Crivey, l'homologue de Ginny. Il avait bien changé. Bien qu'il idolâtrait toujours autant Harry, il avait perdu un peu de son enthousiasme et ne traînait pas toujours avec son appareil photo.

Une fois au compartiment, j'ai remarqué que tous les préfets étaient des sixièmes années. Aucun des préfets de l'an dernier n'était là. Je suppose que Rogue ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur le fait que la moitié des élèves de 7ème année n'étaient pas là.

Parmis tous les préfets, j'ai reconnu seulement Cho Chang, préfète de Serdaigle. Elle m'a fait un signe de la main auquel j'ai répondu par un léger sourire. Je ne l'appréciais pas trop à vrai dire. J'ai aperçu Malefoy près de la vitre. Dès qu'il a posé un oeil sur moi, je lui ai lancé un regard noir, suivie par Ginny. Il nous a aussitôt tourné le dos dans un air typiquement Malfoyen et s'est mis à contempler le paysage. J'ai fini par m'asseoir avec Ginny. La tension était telle que personne n'osait engager la conversation.

Le silence est finalement rompu quand Mc Gonagall est dans le compartiment. Elle semblait plus faible que d'habitude. Elle nous a lassement répété le règlement de l'école et nous a ensuite donné les plannings à distribuer, nous a recommandant de veiller à ce que le règlement soit respecté et qu'elle ne voulait aucune bévue. J'ai remarqué qu'à ce moment, elle m'a lancé, à moi et à Malefoy, un regard lourd de sous-entendus... Comme par hasard...

Une fois partie, j'en profite pour observer l'emploi du temps. Les cours de potions sont plus nombreux, tandis qu'un seul cours d'Etude des Moldus a survécu au massacre. Je ne vois aucun cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Apparemment, il a été remplacé par "la Magie noire". Ravissant.

Le train finit par s'arrêter. Toute le monde est descendu en se bousculant. J'essayais de prendre ma valise mais elle m'est tombée dessus, m'assomant par la même occasion. Le choc m'a fait vaciller et je suis tombée par terre. Molfoy, qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans un mot, s'est finalement levé et, d'un air rêveur, m'a tendu la main.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Malefoy. Tes "amis" ne m'ont pas encore bousillé mes fonctions motrices, je peux encore me débrouiller seule.

Il a semblé retrouver ses esprits et a retiré sa main brusquement, comme si j'allais lui transmettre la peste. A vrai dire, ça aurait été pas mal...

-Comme tu veux...Sang-de-bourbe!

Il est sorti sans même m'accorder un regard. Je suis descendue peu après. Cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos...


	3. Chapter 2

Je te déteste Harry Potter! Et ça se dit Survivant? Attends un peu que je t'aie sous la main et on va voir si tu vas survivre!  
Bon calmes-toi là! On dirait une tarée bonne pour l'asile... En effet, j'ai passé la journée la plus éreintante de mon existence. Rogue, les Carrows, Malefoy... Ah... Malefoy... Il me manque...Hep Hep Hep! Attendez! Vous égarez-pas Je parlais de l'ancien Malefoy, le gamin prétentieux qui s'amusait à nous lancer des piques. Un autre garçon l'a remplacé. Un Malefoy froid et distant, presque...effrayant. Bon, vous êtes perdus, hein? Alors je vais faire en sorte de vous relater cette histoire en gardant mon calme...

-

Arrêtez cette torture par pitié!

Dix Bonne minutes que mon réveil sonne. Mais je n'ai nullement envie de bouger. Pas que j'aie perdu mon envie d'apprendre, mais d'apprendre quelque chose des mangemorts...Laissez-moi dormir!

Après 5 bonnes minutes de lute contre moi-même, je m'avoue vaincue, ou vainqueur ça dépend de quel côté je suis... une douche bien glacée pour me remettre les idées. J'enfile ensuite mon uniforme à la va-vite, mettant en évidence les couleurs de ma maison, sachant que celle-ci sera sûrement mise de côté cette année. J'épingle enfin mon insigne de Préfète-en-Chef. Un combat ultime contre mes cheveux? Non... Ça serait peine perdue, je suis bien placée pour le savoir... Je me penche pour prendre un élastique afin de ranger ma tignasse quand je sens une douleur à ma main. Je constate que les emplois du temps on égratigné ma main de leurs côtés aiguisés...Attendez! Stop! Retour en arrière...DES EMPLOIS DU TEMPS! G!%*^$;§§!

Je dévale les marches à toute vitesse manquant de tomber dans le vide à cause du mouvement de ces satanés escaliers. Finalement, j'arrive à la Grande salle toute essoufflée, les joues rouges d'avoir couru si vite. Attirant certains regards, je cours vers ma table et distribue les plannings, me faisant parfois charrier de ne le faire que maintenant.

Une fois fini, je m'assois à la table de gryffondors et commence à manger. Il ne m'a pas fallu tendre longtemps avant de voir que toute l'école était parfaitement calme; pas un seul rire ne venait brusquer le silence qui pesait sur la salle. Un ambiance malsaine régnait sur les élèves, ainsi que les profeseurs. Rogue n'était pas là, laisant les élèves face au Mangemorts. Même si, à vrai dire, il en était un aussi...

Agacée, je me lève et sort de la Grande salle. Arrivée à un couloir apparemment désert, je me laisse tomber sur le sol, m'adossant aux pierres froides et rugueuses de l'établissement. De la prison Ouais... Je sors de mon sac le parchemin ensorcelé. J'essaye de joindre Harry. Après plusieurs tentatives, je finis par avoir une réponse. Ron et lui sont apparemment sur une piste intéressante. On commence à discuter alors de tout et de rien, profitant du temps qu'on pouvait encore savourer ensemble.

Ils me manquaient vraiment. Quand je pense qu'Harry est dehors, poursuivi par un satané Mangemort. Et Ron...Ron...Des larmes salées coulent sur mon visage et atterisent sur ma jupe. J'entends alors des bruits de pas. Je lance un Finite sur le parchemin et le range nerveusement dans mon sac, tout en essuyant mes larmes. A peine ai-je repris contenance que j'aperçois Malefoy. Il semple s'apercevoir de ma présence et me lance un regard noir qui me fit frissonner. Il poursuit alors son chemin comme si de rien n'était. N'y a-t-il vraiment plus rien à espérer de lui?

Je sors mon planning: Métamorphoses. Au moins, la journée ne risque pas d'empirer...

Ellipse

Deux mois. Deux mois que je suis dans cette foutue prison. Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est moi, Hermione Granger, qui ai dit ça. Je sais je sais, moi aussi je suis choquée. Enfin, je l'aurais été y a un an, mais aujourd'hui…

Attendez, je vous explique. Vous vous rappelez quand je vous ai parlé de l'emploi du temps et de la DCFM qui a été remplacée par la Magie Noire ? Ouais ? Eh bah les Carrow nous ont enseigné les Sorts Impardonnables. Non non, pas comme Maugrey - Alias Barty Croupton Jr -, eux, ils nous enseignent la pratique des Impardonnables, dont le Doloris. On début, ils forçaient les élèves à s'entraîner sur des Premières Années. Bien sûr, j'ai refusé…  
Mais la semaine prochaine, on devra s'entraîner sur des personne de plus grande résistance d'après eux, c'est-à-dire, les Sangs de Bourbe. Oh, vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Je suis une « Sang de Bourbe ». Charmant hein ? Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je ferai à ce moment.. Je ne suis pas très résistante et je tomberai sûrement à terre dès la première seconde… M'enfuir ? Ce serait impensable. Je ne saurai pas où aller sans Harry et Ron. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis un moment… La dernière fois que je leur ai parlé, ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient sur la piste d'un médaillon. Rien que ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être inutile. J'aurais bien aimé voir ce que trafique Rogue mais on ne le voit pas souvent. Cet endroit est devenu tout sauf une école. Azkaban paraît plus convivial. Surtout que là-bas, on n'y trouvera que nos amis, étant donné que tous les mangemorts sont en liberté. Même Flitwick, Chourave et Slughorn semblent être découragés, seule McGonagall garde la tête haute. Ca me r appelle notre cinquième année, avec Ombrage. Sauf qu'elle, elle égratignait la peau, et eux, ils saignent notre cœur et nos espoirs.

Je longe le couloir en m'assurant de ne pas être suivie, puis, une fois devant le mur, je repasse.

-Je veux fuir.  
-je veux fuir.  
-Je veux fuir de cette prison.

Peu à peu, une petite porte apparaît dans le mur.

-Harry Potter.

Je prononce le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvre, tandis que je m'engouffre dans la pièce. A l'intérieur, plusieurs anciens membres de l'AD sont là, ainsi que d'autres personnes. Là encore, j'avais l'impression de revenir en cinquième année, mais, encore une fois, l'impact était beaucoup plus grand. Je m'affale sur un des poufs. Pendant une demi-heure, personne ne dit mot, se contentant de réfléchir et d'espérer. Et puis, soudain, j'entends des sanglots. Tout le monde se retourne en alerte, et je vois Jenny Collins, une première année, en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. La pauvre, elle avait craqué. Ses parents avaient mystérieusement disparu il y a trois mois, après avoir crié tout haut que Poudlard était devenue pire que l'Enfer, et que Harry Potter viendra nous sauver.

Je sors de la pièce, rongée par la culpabilité. Tous ces gens qui mourraient, et moi qui restais là, à ne rien faire… Je m'agenouille contre le mur glacé et me mets à pleurer. A faire sortir tout ce mal, ce désespoir… Et puis j'entends un bruit de pas. Et je vois à nouveau Malefoy, l'air préoccupé. Et une fois encore, je croise son regard. Et là, je vois quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux gris. Il a l'air… Désolé ?

Ellipse.

Voila le jour J. Le plus beau jour de ma vie. Non, je ne vais pas me marier. Aujourd'hui, on va pratiquer le Doloris en Magie Noire, en commun avec les Serpentards. Euh… Non, pardon, je vais être bombardée de Doloris en Magie Noire par des Pro-Mangemorts. Toute heureuse, je me prépare et mets ma plus belle robe… Finalement, Harry avait raison, le sarcasme ne me va pas au teint, je devrais laisser ça à Malefoy.

Inquiète, je pénètre lentement (Les pervers, dégagez !) dans la Grande Salle. Je m'assois ma table, silencieuse. J'ai l'impression de vivre mes dernières heures. Tout au long de la table des Gryffondors, on me lance des regards désolés, ( il faut dire que je suis la seule Gryffondor de 7ème année à être née de parents moldus) , alors que chez les Serpentards, c'est Noël avant l'heure, et en tendant l'oreille, je me rends compte que certains se disputent pour savoir qui lancera le Doloris sur Granger. Magnifique. Je suis flattée d'une telle attention. Je ne suis pas un peu trop ironique ces derniers temps ?

Le petit-déjeuner fini, je me lève pour aller en cours de Magie Noire. Vous avez déjà ressenti cette impression d'aller tout droit dans la gueule du loup ? Eh bien moi, je me sentais aller vers l'échafaud… La marche des condamnés… Je rentre en classe, sous l'œil avide de quelques serpents. Harry, au secours ! La voix rauque du frère Carrow retentit alors :

-Durant le dernier cours de pratique, je vous avais annoncé que nous nous attaquerons à un niveau supérieur, c'est-à-dire les Sangs de Bourbe. Mais, étant donné qu'il n'y a qu'une Sang de Bourbe dans la classe (Son regard pervers se pose sur moi, et je détourne le regard, dégoûtée), j'ai pris la liberté de rapporter quelques… volontaires…

Avec un sourire carnassier laissant entrevoir ses dents jaunies, il fait entrer une bonne dizaine d'élèves, parmi eux Colin et Dennis Crivey, Justin Finch Fletchley… J'ai un haut le cœur en pensant à ce qu'ils vont subir. Ce que je vais subir…

-Vu le nombre assez bas de Sang-de-Bourbe, certains d'entre vous vont devoir vous partager un… Nott et Parkinson, vous prenez le petit Crivey, Crabbe et Goyle, son grand frère. Finnigan et Thomas, vous prenez Fletchley, Londubat, vous vous exercerez sur… hum, Granger.

-Non.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je refuse de toucher un seul cheveu d'Hermione !  
-Bien, Londubat, vous avez une semaine de retenue aux cachots. Malefoy, vous n'avez qu'à prendre Granger. Alors, Zabini…

Mais je n'écoute plus. J'ai atrocement peur. Malefoy. Comme Drago Malefoy. Le gars à qui j'ai fait un crochet du droit en 3ème année. Le gars qui cherche tous les prétextes du monde pour m'humilier. Je baisse mes yeux. Je ne veux pas voir son sourire sadique et satisfait. J'entends les sorts fuser dans la classe, et quelques cris retentir. J'ai peur, mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Je ferme les yeux, prête à souffrir sans un mot. Je ne veux pas crier. Je ne veux pas lui donner ce plaisir. Et puis soudain, sa voix s'élève, tremblante.

-En… Endoloris.

Je me crispe, et j'attends. Mais rien ne vient. Aucune douleur. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, et croise son regard. Et là, tout se chamboule. Ses yeux sont presque suppliants. Je ne comprends pas. Il jette un coup d'œil vers Carrow qui se promène entre les élèves, une lueur sadique dans le regard. Puis, il me regarde. Puis Carrow. Moi. Carrow. Il est de plus en plus anxieux. Et là, je comprends. Et au moment ou Carrow s'approche de nous, je me tords de douleur, tombant au sol. Je m'étonne moi-même. Je n'ai jamais été une bonne menteuse. Mais Carrow arbore un sourire satisfait.

A la fin du cours, les enfants de Moldus sont dans un état si piteux que je culpabilise. Ils ont souffert pendant une heure alors que moi, je faisais semblant. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi Malefoy m'avait sauvée, moi ? Je décide de mettre les choses au clair. De loin, je l'aperçois, entouré de ses gorilles. Il me voit venir et se met à paniquer. D'un regard, il me fait comprendre que je ne dois pas aller le voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'arrête. C'est la première fois que je le vois manifester autant d'émotions. D'abord en classe, et puis maintenant. Mais je ne vais pas laisser tomber pour autant. Je cours vers la volière, et là-bas,je sors une plume et du parchemin. Et je commence.

« Cher Malefoy, »

Je barre aussitôt. Cher ? Et puis quoi encore.

« Malefoy, »

Et pendant un quart d'heure, j'écris. J'écris une longue lettre lui disant à quel point je lui suis reconnaissante. Mais que je me pose quelques questions. Que j'avais remarqué son air préoccupé depuis le début de l'année. Je me relis une dernière fois. Et puis, tout à coup, je me sens ridicule. Je déchire le parchemin et recommence une dernière fois.

« Malefoy, il faut qu'on parle. »

Je prends un hibou de l'école et lui attache le bout de parchemin à la patte.

-C'est pour Drago Malefoy. Essaye de ne pas te faire remarquer d'accord ?

Et, anxieuse, je regagne mon dortoir…


End file.
